Anaplastic lymphoma kinase (ALK) is one of receptor tyrosine kinases belonging to the insulin-receptor family (NPL 1 and NPL 2), and an abnormality in the ALK gene has been reported to lead to the production of an abnormal kinase with the gene fused with another gene.
As diseases with abnormalities of ALK, cancer and cancer metastasis (NPL 1 and PTL 1), depression, and cognitive function disorders (NPL 2) are known. Accordingly, provision of ALK inhibitors will results in that of effective therapeutic and prophylactic agents against these diseases.
As compounds having inhibitory activity on ALK, a compound represented by the formula (I) (compound name: 9-ethyl-6,6-dimethyl-8-(4-morpholin-4-yl-piperidin-1-yl)-11-oxo-6,11-dihydro-5H-benzo[b]carbazole-3-carbonitrile) and the like are known (PTL 2, PTL 3, and PTL 4).
Since the compound is poorly soluble or insoluble to water, a sufficient bioavailability might not possibly be obtained when it is administered orally.